Keros:Chronicles Disk 1
Plot/Story The year is 2945. Viktor Ivanov and other terrorists join Gorbachov in a massacre of civilians at the Capital in Washington D.C. Aware of troops Gorbachov assassinates the president as well as other civilians and VIP's after the attack to spark a war between the Russia, United Nations, Sangheilios, and Keros. Angered by what was believed to be an attack on Earth by the Elites, Russia retaliates with a massive surprise invasion on Sangheilios. Xel Vaxum and Andromeda Vadum lead their squad of Elites, including the Sangheili Marines, in defense of Sangheilios against the Russian invasion. Meanwhile, The Ballistic Shock Trooper Squad searches for evidence that implicates Gorbachov as the mastermind behind the D.C. massacre. Intelligence leads them to Shanghai, China, where the team investigates leads on Gorbachov's contact, hitman Fernando Hernandez. After Lucas interrogates him and finds out nothing he pursues him to gather information by force. Once Fernando gives up, they find out that they are building a Russian Super weapon to destroy the Universe. Fernando then escapes leaving Lucas behind. Narrowing down Gorbachov's hiding place to two separate locations, Russia or the Triple Star System, they try to find him in Russia, Moscow his primary hiding place. The Sangheili Marines, ONI Spartans, Xel, and others then storm through Moscow and breach the Russian Palace. Soon they find his office and breach through. After finding out that Gorbachov's a hologram and not the real person, that leaves them to go to the triple star system. Once they have made it to the triple star system Gorbachov has a trap waiting and activates the satelites that will destroy each planent. Making there way close to the Control room, Major Josh Konaree gets knifed and is wounded, the Sangheili Marines then watch over him while the other teams finsh the job. After disabling the upload they escape to the hanger and the Sangheili Marines load Josh Konaree into the Phantom. They then escape, exiting the star system Gorbachov then challenges Kairor to a fight at his homeworld, Kaidon. Gorbachov is eventually killed and the Universe is saved. The epilogue show that Fernando Hernandez arrives later and see's Gorbachov left for dead and Fernando promises to finish where Gorbachov left off. Levels #TECOSM (Level) #Hitlers Genecide (level) #Silent Hill (Level) #The Deadly Drop Zone (Level) #The Space Race (level) #A Captive Planet (level) #Prisoners of War (level) #Command Center Takeover (level) #Do you remember the Vietnam War? (level) #The Birth of a new Russian Empire (level) #The Acquisitive Protocol (level) #The Escapee (Level) #Unpermitted Hijacking (Level) #The Triple Star System Space Assault (Level) #Meltdown (Level) #Final Battle (Level) Bonus Levels #Take em Down (Bonus Level) #Fighting on the Homeland (Bonus Level) #Times almost up! (Bonus Level) #One shot, one kill (Bonus Level) #Kill Count (Bonus Level) #Just passing through (Bonus Level) #Hidden (Bonus Level) #An unwelcomed guest (Bonus Level) #What could have been (Bonus Level) #Riot Control (Bonus Level) #Dead Silence (Bonus Level) #Delivery! (Bonus Level) #The Race (Bonus Level) #Homeland Security (Bonus Level) #Man Down! (Bonus Level) #Taking one for the team (Bonus Level) #Ambush! (Bonus Level) #Its a long way down (Bonus Level) #Going in (Bonus Level) #Wind beneath my wings (Bonus Level) #Rangers lead the way! (Bonus Level) #The Final Hour... (Bonus Level) Category:Browse